Romeo and Tsunderella
by Satohika358
Summary: A War has been going on for almost 600 years in Kanavan between the Erudon and the Sieghart family. Now, we witness the tale of Ronan Erudon and Elesis Sieghart. Will they unite the two families? Or will they end up like Romeo and Juliet? RonanxElesis.
1. Cantarella

**Author's Note: ^_^ New fic. AU (Alternate Universe) and its main focus is Elesis and Ronan :3  
>Disclaimer: Satohika358 does not own Grand Chase. He wouldn't bother making a fanfic if it was his. But he does pwn Lire using Arme in PvP ;) This will be the first and last time this disclaimer will be in the story. He only owns the twins, their elder brother, and their shadow, and yes, they (save for their shadow) will appear in this story. I'm gonna have to ask permission from the other Authors again if I can use their OCs in this Story :3<strong>

**Main Pairing: RonanxElesis.**

**Other Pairings: LirexRyan, ArmexLass, AmyxJin, and MarixSieghart.**

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

.

A war in Kanavan has been going on for almost 600 years.

It is a war between the Erudon and the Sieghart Family.

Now, we shall witness the tale of Ronan Erudon and Elesis Sieghart.

Will they unite the two families?

Or will they end up like Romeo and Juliet?

.

**Chapter 1: Cantarella**

Ronan's POV

.

"What? Sneak outside the castle? Ronan, are you serious?" my best friend Lass asked in disbelief.

"Yes, please help me. I know my father does not trust me enough to do this…But I shall prove him wrong," I said as I looked out the window while bitterly clenching my fist. I respect my father, but sometimes I get so angry with him because he never seemed to trust me enough.

_'No! I will send Arme to do that!'_

_'I think Dio would be better off handling that…'_

_'If Ley takes that job, perhaps it would turn out better'_

It was always like that…he never sends me to handle those kinds of matters even if I'm competent enough.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Lass finally spoke. "You know that you're the heir to the Erudon Family, Ronan. If something bad were to happen to you, who knows what kind of trouble and chaos it would cause."

"You don't have to worry about anything Lass," I reassured him. "All I'm asking is that you help me sneak out of the castle, nothing more and nothing less. I believe that if the Erudon Family's heir can talk to the Asmodians, they will surely listen and agree to form an alliance with us."

The Asmodians were cautious people and one wrong move could turn them against us. They would surely get the wrong idea if a whole army of Erudon soldiers were to march into their territory. So it would be better if only I would go, to show them that we mean no harm.

After much convincing, Lass ruffled his white hair and finally sighed in defeat. "Hmm…Alright…But we have to be careful; the castle's heavily guarded…"

I grinned widely and gave Lass a high five. "Great! With your stealth skills, I'm sure sneaking out would be no problem at all!"

"Fine..." Lass said while I smiled victoriously and proceeded to pack everything I would need for the journey.

.

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

.

I had to hand it to Lass…he was good at this stealthy ninja-thing. We were able to successfully sneak out of the castle in no time at all. I stretched and inhaled the fresh air before turning to Lass. "What are you going to do now? Are you going back to the castle?"

"Nope, if something happens to you, it'll be my fault because I'm the one who helped you out. So I shall stay with you," said Lass. I knew I could count on my best friend at times like these.

"Don't worry! With your katana mastery and my skill with magic and swordsmanship, I'm sure we'll be able to beat up any Sieghart goons that come our way!" I said confidently as we started walking towards Asmodia.

I'm so glad that Lass decided to come along because I would've had a hard time figuring out what to do. I've been out of the Erudon Castle a few times, but Lass has been out even more. He's more familiar with these places than I am and he knows where the Asmodia is, so this shouldn't be hard…

.

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

.

We've been peacefully walking outside Kanavan for quite some time now. Just when the castle was out of sight, Lass suddenly stopped and scratched his head. "Wait a minute, isn't Dio an Asmodian?"

I immediately stopped dead in my tracks. After staring into space for quite a while, I face palmed. Of course…how could I forget? Dio was an Asmodian, but due to a certain turn of events, he left his people and swore allegiance to the Erudon Family.

"We should've brought him along," I said while sinking to the ground on my knees and hands. Lass face palmed as he watched me sulk.

"Too late to go back now…let's just move on," Lass sighed for the nth time today as he helped me up.

**.**

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

.

We finally arrived at a forest a few hours after my temporary mental breakdown, which must mean we're halfway there to Asmodia. I personally thought it was weird that no monsters have appeared yet, since this place is usually filled with them.

All of a sudden, it came to me. I knew then that Lass and I were thinking of the same thing: someone has been here and we needed to be careful.

After walking for a few more minutes, we stopped abruptly when we heard rustling leaves and soft murmurs. In no time at all, we were suddenly surrounded by soldiers from the Sieghart Family. Just before I had time to process the whole situation, an arrow hit my right leg, causing me to fall to the ground. I let out a pained gasp as a female elven archer jumped down from a tree and started walking towards me.

"Hmm…long blue hair…dark blue eyes? And that sword…" the blonde elf said while she scanned me from head to toe. "Oh my, oh my…I wasn't expecting to ambush the heir of the Erudon Family himself. I thought we'd catch a few goons, but this is even better~" she giggled triumphantly. I recognize that uniform and face from one of our family war meetings. She was Lire, an elite Elven warrior allied with the Sieghart Family and one of the best archers in the land.

I looked at Lass' direction to ask for help, but he was being restrained by another elf. That orange haired guy was an elite Elven Druid named Ryan. He was Lire's partner and the wielder of the Storm Blades, a weapon once owned by the legendary Magnus Dan. I read about the famous Storm Blades in one of my books back in the castle, but I never thought I would ever see it up close.

I knew right away that we were in deep trouble. My leg just got shot, Ryan has his Storm Blades pointed at Lass' neck, and we were surrounded by other elven soldiers. I gritted my teeth and tried to ignore the pain. Unsheathing my Magic Sword, I got up and attempted to fight back, but my injured leg drastically reduced my mobility. Lire wasn't called an elite archer for nothing…she was able to cripple me with only one shot.

I charged, or rather, limped towards her and tried to swing my sword, but she simply side stepped. I pathetically fell on the ground and heard Lire giggling arrogantly. "You two should realize by now that you are both at a serious disadvantage."

Instead of trying to attack her aimlessly, I might as well remove the arrow on my leg and heal it. Before I could continue any further, I heard a gasp from Lass in the other side.

"If you use your healing magic now, I will kill your friend this instant," Ryan said while pointing his blade deeper into Lass' neck, causing a little blood to trickle down.

Curses…I limped my hands to my sides to show my surrender. This was beyond humiliating…for an Erudon to admit defeat is almost unheard of, but I couldn't risk my best friend's life because of my pride. "What do you want?" I looked up to Lire and tried to make my voice sound as calm and confident as possible.

"Well, normally we'd rob and kill whoever we ambushed, but for now…I guess taking you back to our castle would better~" Lire scratched her chin and cheerfully looked down at me.

"Ugh…alright…" I looked down in defeat. I had no choice but to obey right now, otherwise both Lass and I would be dead.

"That's great! I'm so glad you'll come along peacefully, unlike those other Erudon goons who are now dead, tee hee~" Lire said gleefully.

"And for the record…wear better disguises next time…" Ryan said mockingly. "That sword was a dead give away. Only Ronan Erudon could wield the legendary Tyrfing."

Moments later, Lass and I were tied in vines improvised to become ropes. It was probably Ryan using his earth magic, another one of his talents as an elven Druid.

One of the soldiers dragged me towards Lass and threw me beside him as Ryan and Lire talked aside with each other. There was seriously no way to escape, we were surrounded from every angle and these vines were as tight as chains.

"Lass! Get us out of here! Use your thief, assassin, slasher, ninja skills or whatever!" I whispered to Lass.

Lass struggled with the ropes for a while before finally giving in. "There's no way we can escape in this kind of situation, its impossible!"

"Psh…and you call yourself the 'Master of Stealth and Shadows'…how pathetic…"

I looked to the side and saw Lass' eye twitching in irritation. "Oh geez…who's the blue-haired idiot who convinced me to help him sneak out of the castle and reassuring me that 'nothing bad will happen? So much for proving yourself to your father…"

"At least I don't cuddle a Kaze-Doggeh doll while I sleep unlike a certain Slasher!"

"Hey! That was supposed to be a secret! Besides, that was totally off topic you little…"

Our very 'meaningful' conversation was suddenly cut short by Lire. "If you're going to be that noisy on our way back, we might as well shut you up right now."

In one swift movement she shot one arrow at each of us. Thankfully she shot us on the arm…because I don't think I could deal with two arrows stuck on my right leg.

"These arrows were dipped in sleeping poison, but don't worry, these won't kill you," she smirked at us and proceeded to walk away. The last thing I remember were soldiers carrying us before everything went black

.

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

.

"Ugh…what happened?" I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. We were inside a prison cell and Lass was still asleep beside me. I blinked a few times and recalled how we were captured by the enemy. I sat up and shook Lass until he was awake.

"Where are we?" he groaned as he sat up and scanned the cell.

"Doesn't take a genius to realize we're in some sort of prison…" I tried tugging my arms apart, the vines were gone, but my wrists were now in shackles.

Before we started arguing again, the cell doors opened. I glared at the soldiers who entered and tried to reach for my weapon, only to realize they weren't there. Of course they aren't here you idiot…what kind of person gives a prisoner weapons anyway?

"So, what now Ronan?" Lass whispered silently to me.

"It would be wiser to stay and find out what they're up to," I already knew that he was thinking of something reckless.

"Oh sure…what a great move oh 'Wise Prince'…Of all the times you had to be cautious…" he said sarcastically. Lass just smirked at me when I darted him an annoyed look. He's my best friend and the only person I would trust all my secrets to…but he sure is annoying at the wrong times.

"What's this? Planning a little counterattack?" the soldier with purple eyes asked us. He had orange hair shorter than mine, which was also tied in a ponytail. He wore orange pants and a green shirt underneath a green mantle. He didn't look like it, but I knew that in our current state, we were no match for him.

"Who are you? And what are you going to do with us?" I asked him calmly.

"Oh…me? I'm nobody special; I'm just Shamrock Saffron, Captain of the Celadon Division. As for your second question…you're about to find out soon enough."

Oh, I get it, playing sarcastic now are we? '_Nobody special'_ my butt…

We got out of our cell and continued walking down the dungeon halls, escorted by guards with Shamrock leading the way. I was limping a bit because of my injury, I looked down and found out that the arrow had been removed and it was bandaged rather sloppily. Same goes for my left arm. I guess they couldn't allow the Erudon Family heir to die from blood loss just yet, especially if said heir could be holding vital information.

We continued walking until we were at the end of the gloomy dungeon. The door was opened and a bright light filled the place. As soon as my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw the Sieghart Family Castle.

We kept walking through countless corridors until we finally arrived before the head of the Sieghart Family: Elscud Sieghart

"Well, well, well! I wasn't expecting much of a catch! Great job Lire and Ryan!" the pleased Elscud said.

Lire and Ryan were standing a few feet away from us. When I looked back at Elscud, I saw a red haired girl beside him. It was his daughter and the heiress of the Sieghart Family, Elesis Sieghart. She glanced at me and gave me a pitiful look. I feel so disgusted at myself right now, having the enemy's heir look down at you.

"Well, let's see now…He's definitely not just any captive, he's the heir of the Erudon Family," Elscud said. He turned to the blue haired officer next to Elesis and gave her an order. "Sapphire, take our guest to his, uhh…Guest Room, and be sure to guard him well. We wouldn't want him to escape now, would we?"

Sapphire nodded in response, but then Elesis suddenly spoke up. "Father, allow me to guard him! I know he's important, but I'm confident that I can accomplish this task. I promise to do my best; and besides, I can fight back if he tries to attack me. I'm an expert Swordmaster after all."

"Hmm…fine, but both you and Sapphire should escort him to his room," Elscud replied to his daughter.

I envy her. Unlike me, she could easily convince her father to grant her requests.

.

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

.

"So what happened to you?" Elesis spoke as we walked down the corridors. "Shouldn't Princes go out with body guards or something?" I can see a smirk plastered in that conceited face of hers.

She looked arrogant, but I have to admit that her face looked pretty. Her fierce red eyes matched her waist-long red hair. She would've looked like a fairytale princess if it were not for the armor she was wearing and the sheathed sword on her left side.

"Lady Elesis! You shouldn't make fun of him, he needs to feel welcome!" the blue haired girl was clearly being sarcastic with the tone of her voice.

"Oh, Ronan Erudon, I haven't introduced myself yet have I? I'm Sapphire Saffron, Captain of the Cerulean Division," she said with a proud smile on her face. '_Saffron?_' Oh, no wonder her face looked similar to that Shamrock guy, they were probably siblings. Her light purple eyes complimented her blue hair which stopped a little below her shoulders. Everything in her uniform was blue in color like her top, knee-long skirt, and blue cape, which had a lighter shade than her other clothes.

"Say, Sapphire, do you know where Scarlet is? I haven't seen her since this morning," Elesis asked the blue haired captain.

"The Cinnabar Division was sent on a mission. I don't know what it's about and I don't know when they'll be back though."

The two of them proceeded to talk about other things; unfortunately, I couldn't hear any useful information. Before I knew it, we stopped walking and I was standing in front of the last room on the fourth floor.

"Get in. That will be your room," Elesis said coldly.

"Hey, where's Lass? What did you do with him?" I glared back at her. I wouldn't forgive any of them if they decided to execute my best friend.

"Oh…you mean your white haired friend? He'll be sent back to the dungeon in a while," Elesis said as she shrugged of my glare and opened the door.

Once I entered the room, I looked around and saw that it was really small and simple. There was small bed in the middle which was big enough for a single person. There were some cabinets to the left, a bathroom to the right, and a small desk beside the bed. There was also a clock and small window above the desk.

"Eh? I was expecting more of a prison…" I said in surprise.

"Nope. Didn't you hear what Master Elscud said? You're a special guest…" Sapphire paused momentarily.

"Besides we wouldn't want to upset your family _too much_ if they ever find out that we locked you up in a prison cell. Consider yourself lucky since you get to stay in this room," Elesis laughed and gave Sapphire a thumbs-up. "And don't even think about trying to escape, the Chartreuse division troops are guarding this castle."

"You'd have to be extremely lucky to avoid getting noticed. Oh, and I wish you the best of luck if ever you get caught by Zero, the Chartreuse Division Captian. If you beg for your life, I'm sure he'll be kind enough not to cut off you limbs." Sapphire flashed Ronan an evil smile as she exited the room.

Ronan could do nothing but glare in return. He tried to move his arms, only to remember that his wrists were still shackled together. "Hey, what about these sh…"

Before he could even finish his sentence, he saw a flash of white and felt the shackles on his wrists fall on the ground. It was Elesis's sword, which was sheathed back into its scabbard as quickly as it was drawn. He was amazed at how Elesis was able to shatter the iron shackles into pieces with a single slash of her sword, but he also realized shortly that the lower half of his shirt was vertically sliced in the middle.

"You're welcome," said Elesis. She gave Ronan one final smirk before slamming the door shut and locking it.

.

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

Third Person POV

.

Erudon Castle, Dinner Time

"My Lord, Ronan and Lass have been missing since this morning," Arme reported to Pierre Erudon, the current head of the Erudon Family.

"Tsk…Your boyfriend probably helped my son slip out of the castle. They must've gotten lost or in some sort of trouble," he said indifferently. Deep down however, he was worried about his son. He meant that as a joke in order to lighten the mood, but what he did not realize was that the joke was quite real.

.

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

**.**

**Author's Note: Well…What do you guys think? Please R&R! :3  
>Ronan: T_T<br>Scarlet: *pats Ronan in the back*  
>Ronan: What the…Scarlet? We haven't even met in this story…<br>Scarlet: I know, that's why I'll be the one to annoy you in the author's note :3  
>Ronan: T_T<br>Scarlet: Ohh, I'm not a guy hater in this story XD  
>Shamrock: So that's why I appeared early…<br>Scarlet: I still hate you in the other story XDDD  
>Me: Again, please R&amp;R. Ohh, and a new chapter is also coming up in the other Story. Ronan vs. Scarlet and Sapphire &amp; Scarlet vs. Arme &amp; Ley. And the chapter after that…<br>Sapphire: We meet Shamrock in Forgotten City. It pays to read this story :))  
>Me: Chapter title is a metaphor to the sleeping poison used on the two idiots xD<br>Note/s:  
>-I just made up Pierre Erudon. I do not have info on Ronan's family.<br>-Sieghart is Elesis' Surname. In fact, Sieghart is that black-haired immortal's last name.  
>-Sieghart and Mari are dead in the story. Sieghart is not immortal in this story.<br>-I'll tell you guys about the war a little later.**


	2. Adjustment Period

**Author's Note: Enjoy. R&R.  
>Sapphire: That not was long~<br>Me: Uh…yeah, whatever**

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter 2: Adjustment Period**

Ronan's POV

**.**

I woke up quite early the next day. I mean…do you expect me to sleep peacefully while going through this crap?

I was rubbing my eyes when I noticed a girl dressed in red standing by the door. No, she wasn't Elesis. Her face resembled Sapphire a lot, except she had dark red hair and dark purple eyes. She wore a knee-long skirt and red top underneath her chest plate.

"Oh, you're awake. Your breakfast is on the table," she mumbled. I looked at the table and saw a single piece of bread and a glass of water. How nice…

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" I asked the girl in red.

"Ugh…Are you serious? Prisoners aren't even supposed to have any sort of privacy. But don't worry, I didn't see anything I wasn't supposed to see…except you drooling face," she crossed her arms and laughed. "I'm nobody special anyways~ Just the Captain of the Cinnabar Division. I'm Scarlet Saffron, Sapphire's twin sister. I'm sure you two already met yesterday."

Wow, she talks like her brother Shamrock. I'm guessing sarcasm runs in the Saffron family. After all, the Captains of their Special Forces aren't '_important'_…

"Anyways, I'll be off. Lady Elesis wanted me to call her when you woke up," Scarlet said before slamming the door shut. Seriously, these people should stop slamming doors otherwise they're going to break. Actually, that would probably be better for me; it'll be easier to escape.

.

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

**.**

I was lying down on the bed and staring at the wall when I heard the door open. It was probably Elesis.

"Ah, you're awake," she said as she walked to the side of my bed.

"Nope, I'm asleep," I said sarcastically as I turned away from her. I shot up from the bed all of a sudden when I felt a surge of pain at the back of my head. I rubbed the sore spot and realized that she hit me with the hilt of her sword.

"There. Now are you awake?"

I continued rubbing my head and ignored her.

"Aww~ He's pouting, how cute~" Elesis said as she grabbed and pinched my cheek very roughly. I glared at her but she just smirked before finally letting go. "That was not a compliment by the way."

"No shit Sherlock," I mumbled before getting hit with her sword's hilt again. "OW!"

I rubbed by head with my left arm and noticed that she was staring intently at something. I looked at my arm and saw what she was looking at: the sloppily bandaged wound I got from Lire yesterday. She got closer and raised her hand. I thought she was going to be gentle and just touch it…but boy was I wrong. She started poking it!

"Ouch! What the heck are you doing that for? Stop it!" I slapped her hand away from my left arm and scooted away from her, only to be hit on the head again. It hasn't even been 5 minutes yet, but she already hit me for the third time! FOR THE THIRD TIME! God she's so violent!

"So, how do you like your stay so far?" she smirked and sat at the edge of my bed.

"Oh…it's fine, thank you," I rolled my eyes and made sure she saw it, just in case she was too stupid to understand my sarcasm.

"Hey, why is your hair long?"

"I don't like cutting my luxuriously luxurious hair."

"You want me to cut it?" Elesis unsheathed her sword and rested the blade near my hair.

"Not funny…" I knew she couldn't kill me yet because I was an important piece in their plans. I wasn't scared for my life…but, I was scared for my hair.

"It's so long, it's like a girl's hair…" she grabbed my ponytail and started tugging it. "Wait a minute, why your hair is smoother and silkier than mine? That's not fair!"

"Speaking of hair, I need a new bottle of shampoo."

"Uh, what?" she let go of my hair and scratched her head in confusion.

"I ran out of shampoo yesterday."

"Wait a minute…YOU JUST GOT HERE YESTERDAY! Does that mean YOU USED UP AN ENTIRE SHAMPOO BOTTLE IN ONE DAY?"

"Correct"

"How many bottles of shampoo do you use up in a year anyway?"

"365"

"365? Sheesh, when we invade your family castle, I am going to raid your supply of shampoo. There must be at least 30,000 of them there!"

"Actually, we got 50,000."

"Uh…right…thanks for correcting me…"

.

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

.

The next day, I waited for Elesis under the bed. When she went in, she looked around the room for me.

"Ronan? Hey! Where are you?" she shouted, but I kept silent.

"Must be in the bathroom," she went over and knocked on the door. When I didn't answer, she turned the knob and went inside. "Hey shampoo boy, are you in here?"

When she was inside, I scrambled out of the bed and ran out. But before I could leave the room, I felt someone grab the back of my shirt. Damn…not fast enough.

"Going somewhere?" Elesis said with a '_thought-you-could-escape-me-eh?_' grin plastered on that arrogant face of hers.

"Not really…"

"Good, the Cyan Division is patrolling around the castle today and we've already informed them about you."

"You don't think I can escape from you, do you?"

"I don't expect you to escape with all your idiotic and crazy antics." She threw me to the wall and stuck her tongue at me. That's it…now I'm mad.

I went to her and pinched both her cheeks, just like what she did to me yesterday. I must've surprised her because it took her quite a while to react.

"OW! LET GO!" Elesis yelled, pushing me aside just as I started pulling them apart. She rubbed her red cheeks before smacking me with her sword's hilt.

"You know…your face is smoother than mine," I said as I watched her rub her cheeks until they were back to their normal color. "Now we're even."

"One day when we invade this castle, I am going to raid your supply of facial wash." I said with a smirk.

"Claim them if you can," she said while sticking her tongue out at me.

.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

**.**

The following day, I waited for Elesis behind the door. When she came in, I tackled and pinned her on the bed. She must've been startled because she was just staring blankly at me. Before she comes to her senses, I quickly got off her and quietly ran out of the room.

I can't believe my plan is working! I haven't been seen by anyone yet and I don't think anybody could stop me. I snuck past a few guards and ran towards the stairs. Just a few more corridors and I'll be out of here! But I stopped abruptly when noticed a girl with sky blue hair pass by me.

'_I hope she didn't notice me_,' I prayed silently. When I tried to run again in another direction, I couldn't move my legs. I looked back and saw that the girl did notice me. She stopped walking and turned to face me. She sighed and looked at me with her eyes which were clear as water.

"Going somewhere, mister?" she closed her eyes and crossed her arms at me. I turned to her and took the time to examine her more carefully. She was a little girl wearing a blue robe and leather shoes. What I found peculiar about her is that she was holding an umbrella in her right hand. What the heck? Who carries an umbrella indoors? It's not even raining outside.

"Uhmmm…the bathroom…?" I fail at lying, I know.

"Isn't there a bathroom in your room?" she asked while playing with one of the sleeves of her robe.

"Th…the flush was broken!"

She raised her eyebrow at me, so I'm guessing she didn't take it. Oh well…I tried.

"Wait a minute! Did you do this to me? And who are you?" I asked her. I tried to move my legs but it was still frozen in place.

"Of course I did. I'm Aira Marie Valence, a water mage and the head of the Cyan Division," she twirled her umbrella before planting the tip on the ground. "It looks like Lady Elesis is here."

She stepped aside and I saw Elesis glaring at me. She was panting heavily and her face was as red as her uniform, but it disappeared quickly when she took a deep breath. She walked to me and smacked me on the head with her scabbard. I took note that it was more painful than usual.

"You should be glad that it's the Cyan Division and not the Chartreuse Division who's on patrol today," Elesis leered at me.

"Besides, Zero doesn't have any mercy for the likes of you," Aira added. They kept mentioning this Zero guy…is he really as dangerous as they say he is?

.

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

**.**

The next day, I didn't bother trying to escape. It was pointless. Jumping out the window was out of the question because it was too high and there weren't any nearby trees. I snapped out of my thoughts when I noticed Elesis coming in as usual to guard me today.

After half an hour of silence has passed, she finally spoke. "Say, can you even defend yourself?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I can!" I replied with my eye twitching. I'm not the heir of the Erudon family for nothing you know.

"Really? Prove it then," she walked over to the cabinet and took out two wooden swords. Wait a minute…those things were inside all along? How come I never noticed? She tossed one of the swords to me and went into a fighting stance.

"Uhm…are you sure about this?" I caught the sword with my right hand and looked at her. I don't think she could even match my skills.

"Of course I am."

"But where are we going to fight?"

"In here."

"What? Isn't this place quite small?"

"Nah, it's fine. I can't bring you out anyways."

Without warning, Elesis charged at me and swung the wooden sword. I reacted immediately and blocked her attack with my own sword. I let out an inaudible gasp as I continued blocking her attacks. I really couldn't fight well because it was hard to move with my injured leg. Plus, I can't use magic properly because my left arm, which I use to channel magic, is still injured. I need to give it more time to recover.

She kept hacking and slashing and I parried her attacks for at least a minute until she hopped back a bit.

"Is that all you got? Take this! Winding Flash!" she attacked and slashed me continuously with her sword five times. It was a close call, but I was still able block the attacks. Once she stopped, I took this opportunity to retaliate with a counter attack.

"My turn! Divine Slash!" I swung my blade at her rapidly three times before raising it over my head to deliver one final powerful slash. Like me, she was able to block every single slash without breaking a sweat. Damn, she's good.

"Mega Slash!" she yelled out while swinging her sword at me. It was a bit similar to my attack, but she held the sword with two hands and it was a bit slower. However, the impact of the attack was stronger and I was barely able to block it. My injuries are causing my stamina to drain much faster than I expected.

"Ngh! Shadow Stinger!" I tried to lunge at her, but she side-stepped and kicked me from behind. As I lay on my stomach, she pointed her sword at my neck, preventing me from standing up.

"You're no match for me," she said while looking at me pitifully. "I could've captured you all by myself you know."

"Don't look at me like that," I closed my eyes and stood up. I brushed the dust off my clothes and avoided looking at her. I would've beaten her if they just fed me better or waited for my injuries to heal.

Sensing the awkward atmosphere in the air, Elesis cleared her throat and tossed the wooden sword on my bed. "I'm going to go now. Someone will bring your lunch later."

As soon as she left the room, I plopped on my bed and roughly kicked off the swords. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying to forget my humiliating defeat.

.

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

**.**

**Author's Note: Lol, randomness :3**

**I don't own Aira, Solica does :3 Thanks for letting me use Aira! :Dww**


	3. Uneventful Day without Elesis

**Author's Note: Chapter 3! \:D/ For some reason, I finished this chapter before I even finished chapter 2, so, enjoy. R&R.**

**.**

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter 3: An Uneventful Day Without Elesis**

Ronan's POV

**.**

I woke up early today like always. I've been stuck here for days and I still haven't received any type of help from our family. Then again, I should understand by now that it's going to take some time, seeing how difficult it is to break out. The thought of escaping made me think about Lass…I wonder how he's doing right now? Getting out would be a no problem at all if he were around.

I looked at the desk beside the bed; and as always, breakfast has been served. I noticed that the food I've been getting seems to improve every day. On the first day I only got a piece of bread, but now I have bacon and eggs.

'_Wonderful' _

After eating, I walked towards the cabinet and grabbed a random set of clothes and a towel. I walked to the bathroom and laughed softly, they're sure treating nicely; more as a special guest rather than a prisoner. I removed my clothes and bandages before turning on the shower. When I looked at my arm and leg, I saw my injury which was healing up quite nicely. In probably two more days, my left arm would be able to channel magic again, giving me more of a fighting chance.

I also noticed recently that Lire's sleeping arrow had a pretty nasty side effect. Other than putting me to sleep, it also weakened me and made my body more sensitive to pain. I had to admit, Lire was pretty smart for thinking ahead of time, but the poison was already starting to wear off. Just you wait Elesis, I shall get my revenge soon…

As the water ran through my body, I suddenly remembered her annoying order. She scolded me when I told her that I use up an entire bottle of shampoo in one day, so she told me to only put no more than a quarter of shampoo on my palm.

Then again, why should I listen to her? She's the enemy and I love my hair!

I almost disobeyed her order, but I shortly realized that she'd probably take away the shampoo if I did that. I sighed and squirted a small amount on my hand. How am I supposed to maintain my luxuriously luxurious hair if I only use this much?

After rinsing my hair, I tried to reach for another bottle…only to find out it was not there.

Damn…she forgot the conditioner…

I sighed and continued the rest of my shower.

I wiped myself dry, dressed up, brushed my teeth, then combed and tied my hair into a ponytail. Now that I was finished with my morning routine, I walked over to the bed and sat on it.

Alright, get ready for another boring day of nothing but Elesis mocking and hitting you…

**.**

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

**.**

I waited for an hour or two for Elesis, but she didn't arrive. I have to admit, even though that violent and scary tomboy always hits me, I actually find her cute. I'm not being masochistic or anything, but she provides good company and I find her…quite interesting.

Wait a minute, wait a minute, WAIT A MINUTE…! Remove these thoughts from your head Ronan! She's the enemy and the heiress of the Sieghart family, I'm not supposed to like her or be interested in her…

I stopped frantically shaking my head a few minutes before Sapphire came in.

"Lady Elesis cannot stay with you today because she went out on an important business trip with her father, so I'm here to replace her," Sapphire said as she leaned back against the wall. "She also said: _'Guard him well, I mean…who knows what kind of stupid antics he'll pull off without me around.'_"

So her father takes her on important business trips too…Geez, I really do envy her. I wish my father would trust me more like hers, instead of keeping me locked up in the castle like some kind of trophy…Hello? I'm an Abyss Knight and I hold the highest rank amongst all the Magic Knights. I'm also the sole wielder of the legendary Tyrfing! Doesn't that mean anything?

I went over to the bed and lied down on my back while Sapphire grabbed a chair and sat down.

I don't know how long it has been, but both Sapphire and I haven't said a word to each other yet. It felt really awkward, so I decided to sit up and try talking her, maybe I'll get some useful information out of her.

"Say Sapphire, what sort of abilities do you have?" I asked curiously, breaking the silence. She's the Cerulean Division Captain, so I'm sure she's powerful or something.

"You really wanna know?" she asked and I nodded in return. I have a bad feeling about this though... "Alright then~"

I felt a chilly breeze as soon as she held her hands in front of me. My body froze slowly; and when I struggled to break free, she absorbed the ice and it seemed to have refreshed her. Then she then took out a knife decorated with fish-like designs. I looked closer and recognized the knife. Before she continued to use her magic, I interrupted her.

"Wait a minute, isn't that the Leviathan's Knife?" I asked and she nodded. "N-Nevermind then…I' read about the abilities of that knife. If you are powerful enough to wield that..."

She must've known what I was going to say next, because she just smiled at me and withdrew her knife, confident that I won't be attacking her anytime soon. She may look like a weak and fragile girl, but her skills with Water and Ice Magic is something that must not be taken lightly.

"Hey sis, it's lunch time," I heard a voice call Sapphire from the outside. "I'll just have some maid deliver his lunch."

The door opened and the voice belonged to none other than her twin sister Scarlet. Sapphire nodded and left the room with her. I lay back down on the bed after hearing the door lock.

Note to self: if Captains introduce themselves and claim that they're "no one special"…they're obviously lying…

.

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

.

In the afternoon, it was Scarlet's turn to stay with me. I'm actually flattered that they send people to keep me company.

"So, I heard you had a taste of my sister's magic?" Scarlet said. I already saw Sapphire's ability, might as well try my luck with this one.

"Yes. But now I also wanna see what your ability is."

"Okay then~" she replied happily. She raised her right hand and pointed her index finger upwards. I realized she was creating a magic spell when a few sparks flickered on her finger. After a few moments, she called out, "Come on out, Suzaku!"

A phoenix covered in blue flames suddenly emerged before her. It flew around the room before perching on Scarlet's arm. "This is my best friend, Suzaku! She used to be a red phoenix, but she grew powerful enough to evolve into a gold one and then to a white one. Eventually I was able to make her evolve into a blue phoenix as well! Pretty impressive, huh?"

"Wow, you must be a high class Summoner! I've read that a blue phoenix can only be called upon by the highest class of Summoners!"

"Ehehe, don't flatter me, you're still an enemy after all," Scarlet said.

.

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

Lass POV

**.**

Wake up. Eat breakfast. Stare at the wall. Take a nap. Wake Up. Eat lunch. Play with my hair. Stare at the wall. Take a nap. Wake up. Eat dinner. Watch the guards. Eavesdrop. Stare at the ceiling. Go to sleep.

Rinse and repeat.

That was my daily routine ever since I got captured. I've memorized every single detail of my prison cell and I know the number of ants that have passed by ever since I got here. That's how bored I was.

The guards were useless as well. When I tried to talk to them, they only answer with_ "yes", "no", "maybe", "I don't know", and "…". _Shamrock visits my cell once in a while, but he doesn't stay for more than five minutes. Well…at least when I talk to him, he answers with more than three words.

That lucky blue haired idiot; I heard from one of the guards that Ronan got to stay in one of the broken guest rooms…the one with the lock on the outside. From the sound of things, they're treating him way better than me. Who do they think I am anyways? I'm Lass and I'm a high ranking warrior of the Erudon family! Not to mention the heir's most trusted confidant! Surely I deserve better than this!

I sat on my poor excuse of a bed and leaned my back against the wall. My nodachi and a few other weapons like my bombs and fuuma shuriken have been taken away, but I had more weapons hidden underneath my clothes. I had throwing knives, but they aren't sturdy enough to break out of prison as they were meant to be used on other people (or monsters).

I could kill one or three of the guards, but I only had a few throwing knives. I probably couldn't kill Shamrock with these small knives alone, seeing as he's a highly skilled warrior like me. I would need my nodachi if I want to eliminate him.

I sighed and played with the shackles on my wrists and ankles. For now, I have to wait patiently until a better plan comes into mind; after all, I have the whole day to think of one, seeing as that's the only thing I can do in this boring prison cell.

"HEY! Stop making that noise!" Shamrock shouted as he hit the iron bars on my cell.

"Oh? You mean this? Duuuuuuurrrrrrrrrr…" I only noticed now that I've been making that strange sound while thinking.

"Yes that! Cut it out! It's annoying!"

"You know what's annoying? Sitting in the same spot and staring at the wall for the whole day with nothing to do! So DUUURRRRRRR!" for the record, I wouldn't be doing this if I'm not bored you know…

"If you don't shut up, I'll kill you right now!"

"Oh please, if you're going to bluff at least make it believable…we all know that you can't kill me just yet. What if I'm holding vital information?"

"Tsk…damn you!" Shamrock muttered angrily. Lass: 1 and Shamrock: 0.

"I'm bored…entertain me!"

"You arrogant bastard! Know your place! You are a prisoner and you will rot to death in boredom whether you like it or not!"

"I thought I wasn't supposed to die just yet?" I smirked at him. I saw his face reddening in anger, so I clearly pissed him off. Lass: 2 and Shamrock: 0.

"AAARRRGGGGHHHH!" Shamrock kicked the iron bars and turned around. He took a few deep breaths and turned back to me. This is the most fun I've had in days.

"How can you not get bored in this place? I'm surprised that you guys from the Celadon Division are still sane after guarding this crappy prison."

"Other than guarding worthless filth like you, we also have ways of entertaining ourselves."

"Like?"

"Talking with each other or playing a few games."

"What games?"

"Chess, checkers, cards, darts…a lot of stuff."

"Wanna play cards?" I asked him.

"What? No way! Why should I play cards with a weakling like you? I'm leaving…go '_Duurrrrr_' as much as you want for all I care. I'll be way over there where I can't hear you."

Shamrock proceeded to turn around and walk away. "I bet you're scared of getting beaten by me in a simple card game," I said while he stopped dead in his tracks. Bingo. "So…if Captain Shamrock gets beaten by a '_worthless and filthy prisoner_' like me…I wonder what that makes you?"

Lass: 3 and Shamrock: 0. I win!

He returned in front of my cell and hit the bars again. Hmm, at least I also found a new way to annoy him. I could probably hit the bars and 'pretend' to make music. Shamrock grabbed a stool and a random guard handed him a deck of cards. When I looked at the grey haired guard closely at the corner of my eye, he looked very familiar. I only got a quick glimpse of him before he walked away, but I could've sworn I've seen him before.

He shuffled the cards as I sat on the cold stone floor in front of him, with only the iron bars separating us.

"Prepare to eat your words Erudon filth!" he shuffled the cards one final time before distributing them among the two of us.

"Likewise," I replied.

Maybe I could find an opening and kill Shamrock while his guard is down. And when the other guards rush in to help, I'm sure they'll try to open the cell door. They don't seem to be as big a threat as Shamrock; even with their weapons, I could probably take them out with my bare hands and throwing knives.

"Don't even think about trying to kill me while we're playing," Shamrock said. Did he read my mind or something? "Whether I'm playing, eating, or sleeping, I never ever let my guard down. My not-so-special 'Captain' title isn't just for show you know…"

Damn…so much for that plan. Let's see if you can still talk all high and mighty the next time I face you with my nodachi.

**.**

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

Ronan's POV

**.**

Scarlet left at around 6 PM and was replaced once again by Sapphire. I shuddered at the thought that she almost used Leviathan's Knife against me. I couldn't do anything against any of these guards without my Tyrfing and Magic Amplifying Glove. But thankfully, I don't have to worry about any one else wielding them since I'm the only one who can use it.

Nothing much happened with the time I spent with Sapphire. We had a few short conversations, but most of them were pointless now that I think about it. But hey, at least I got some data about our enemy. Ley would probably be happy to know that there's another Summoner who could match her in terms of skill.

When the clock struck 9, Sapphire wordlessly stood up and left my room. I got up from the bed and tried to turn the knob, it was locked unfortunately. What kind of door is this? I mean…shouldn't the lock be on the inside? Don't these Sieghart people have a sense of privacy? Was the architect an idiot or something?

My train of thoughts were suddenly interrupted when the door slammed open on my face, sending me falling to the ground.

"OUCH!" I rubbed my face and looked up to glare at the offender. Of course, it was none other than Elesis. She's the one who slams my door most of the time.

"Hey shampoo boy! How was life without me?" she smiled. I stood up and walked around a bit.

"Boring…Well, I had a chat with the Saffron twins and they showed me their abilities."

"Oh, really now? I'm surprised you're still standing."

"Tsk…if I had m…"

In one swift moment, she grabbed my shoulders and roughly pinned me to the wall.

"So, did you miss me?" she looked at me straight in the eye as her face started closing in slowly.

"I…ah…uhh…" I stuttered, panic-stricken. What's happening? What the hell is wrong with her? She's invading my personal space! Wait, she's getting too close! Hold on…don't tell me she's going to kiss me? It's a guy that usually does this kind of thing, not the girl! This is simply humiliating!

I quickly shut my eyes when her lips were dangerously close to mine. I felt my own face heating-up and I could literally hear my heart thumping. Suddenly, I felt her remove one of her hands on my shoulders. I opened one of my eyes to take a peek, only to see her grinning at me. Then I felt a dull pain as she punched me in the gut…

I fell to my knees and groaned in pain. I glared up at her while she laughed like there was no tomorrow. What was I thinking when I said she was good company? At least Sapphire and Scarlet didn't abuse me…except for the time I asked them to demonstrate their abilities.

"Oh god! You sure are fun to play with!" Elesis continued laughing out loud.

"I hate my life…"

"Geez, lighten up!" Elesis bent down next to me and started patting my back rather strongly. Is she trying to comfort me or is she trying to find out if my lungs would fly out of my mouth? That final smack literally made me fall on the ground!

Once again…I hate my life.

.

**o****ooooooooooooooooooo**

Arme's POV

**.**

Sir Ronan and Lass haven't been home for quite a while now. I'm worried that maybe something bad really did happen to them. I can't just sit around and wait, I have to do something. Three days is too long.

My thoughts were interrupted when Amy knocked on my door.

"Arme, Sir Pierre calls for you," she said as she entered my room. The first thing I noticed was her vibrant pink hair tied into twintails. "Say, I haven't seen Sir Ronan or Lass lately; do you know where they are?"

"I have no idea and that's what worries me. I guess that's what Sir Pierre called me for."

Amy walked with me to the meeting room where Sir Pierre awaits. We didn't talk much because we were both too worried about Sir Ronan and Lass. The worst possible scenario I could think of is that they were captured by the Sieghart family. I didn't even want to think about whether or not they've been killed already. I just hope I'm wrong…

When we arrived at the meeting room, I saw Pierre Erudon staring out the window in deep thought. I can tell that he's concerned about the two's long absence as well.

Sir Pierre turned around and cleared his throat as soon as he noticed our presence. "Arme…I called you because you're the only one who can do this job. Please listen carefully, I need you to…"

.

**o****ooooooooooooooooooo**

**.**

**Author's Note: Sadistic/Violent Elesis ftw! XDDD And Evil Cliffhangers xD  
>Notes:<br>Q: Leviathan's Knife? Sapphire has that weapon? :O  
>A: insert major major Saffron Twins spoiler here<br>Q: Suzaku is a Blue Phoenix? O.o  
>A: insert even more major major Saffron Twins spoiler here<strong>

**Sapphire: I just want to tell you guys that the next Chapter's title is "You are my Princess, I am your servant" Thanks for reading! :3**


	4. You are my Princess, I am your Servant

**Author's Note: Enjoy. R&R pwease =3**

**.**

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter 4: You are my Princess, I am your Servant**

Ronan's POV

**.**

Hey, guess what? I woke up early. Surprise…

I did my usual daily routine, but I also started thinking about my supposed 'rescue team'. What the hell is taking them so long anyway?

Wait a minute…do they even know where Lass and I are?

I got even more worried…what if they didn't know we were captured by the Sieghart Family? What if they thought we got lost in some random forest? Or that we decided to travel to the next continent to find some allies (which was our agenda before we got captured)? If the Sieghart Family decides to keep the news of my capture a secret, then it could probably take months before they find us.

I drew my attention to the door when I heard voices from the outside. I could tell that it was Elesis and Sapphire. I overheard a bit of their conversation; something about an interrogation…and maids. I bet they were talking about interrogating me and Lass. I put my ear against the door so that I could hear them better.

"Lady Elesis, you should really do something about your messy room," Sapphire complained. "I heard from one of the servants that it looks like it got hit by a tornado."

"It's not my fault they only send someone to clean it once a week! Seriously, why don't they just do it everyday? Don't they know I'm too busy with other important matters to be doing such menial tasks?" said Elesis.

"…like abusing the heir of the Erudon Family?"

"Yes I…hey, wait a minute! I do other important stuff too you know; like accompanying my father in alliance meetings!"

"Anyway, I suggest you take one of the servants and turn them into your personal maid or something…"

"Hmm…a personal maid huh…?" I heard Elesis letting out a giggle. I would've thought it was cute, but unfortunately, it sounded very evil and venomous. "I have just the right person in mind~"

I gulped upon hearing this. I jumped back from the door just before she slammed it open.

"Hey, ponytail boy! How's it going?" said Elesis while smirking at me. Sapphire took a small peek inside before quietly closing the door.

"Excuse me? First Shampoo boy, now Ponytail boy…?" I turned back to Elesis and raised my eyebrow at her.

"Yup, you heard me! I bet you heard my talk with Sapphire outside, didn't you?"

"Nope," just because a few days passed, that doesn't mean I'll suck less at lying…

Elesis took her sheathed sword and swung it down at me…hilt first of course. I focused quickly and grabbed the hand that was holding the sword, just before it collided with my head. I smirked at her when I saw the surprised look on her face. I was starting to get my strength and reflexes back.

I squeezed her wrist tighter so that she would drop the sword; I could see her grip loosening, but she kicked me on the shin before her hand started loosing color.

"OUCH!" I let go of her wrist and grabbed my shin with both hands. I hopped around the room in pain while Elesis continued laughing at me. Is it me, or did I hear a tiny hint of nervousness in her laugh? Nah…the pain is probably making me delirious. "I bet you've probably come up with at least 101 different was to hurt me…"

Elesis' laugh died down a bit and she finally straightened up. "Anyways, I shall make you my personal maid, Mr. Girly Boy!"

"Girly Boy? If I were you, I would take that back, MaleMan," my eye twitched in irritation.

"Mailman? You idiot, what kind of lame comeback is that?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you? MaleMan as in M-A-L-E-M-A-N! Geez, is your brain as small as your chest or something?" I waited for another comeback, but I heard nothing. "What? Don't have a witty counterattack, Ms. Elesis 'Flat-As-An-Ironing-Board' Sieghart?"

That was the worst decision I ever made. I could see a red aura enveloping her as she slowly walked towards me like some kind of enraged zombie…With one swift kick, she launched me into the air and my back collided with the wall next to the door. Oh, but wait, she wasn't done yet…

Because I couldn't bear to see what happens next, I closed my eyes and braced myself. After one loud yell, I heard an explosion and a lot of crashing noises. When I opened my eyes, I saw my room…or rather, what used to be called my room. The bed was broken, the mattress was on the floor, the cabinet fell over, the window broke…you get the point.

She truly is the heir of the family, because only those with the Sieghart Family bloodline can perform that technique called 'Berserk'. I heard they can only activate it under extreme rage or pressure; and that it momentarily boosts their own offensive abilities, but it reduces their defense.

In the midst of the chaos, Elesis stood before me breathing heavily. I knew it was safe now, because that's what she usually does when she's about to calm down. I sighed in relief, but the door slammed open on my body.

"Lady Elesis! What happened? Are you alri…" Sapphire stopped mid-sentence when she saw the destruction that was caused. "Err…what happened to Ronan?"

Elesis must've pointed to where I was, because Sapphire closed the door and saw me squished behind it. Elesis made her way to me and grabbed the front of my shirt, dragging me out of the room.

"Sapphire, please have this room repaired immediately. He will stay in my room in the meantime…as my personal maid," Elesis laughed. Sapphire just stared at us in confusion as I was dragged away helplessly.

**.**

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

**.**

The servants weren't kidding. Elesis' room looks like it got struck by lightning, then got hit by an earthquake. It was so messy that I could barely see the floor! I mean, this is worse than that crappy prison!

Her room was as big as mine back in the castle. The floor was littered with paper, clothes, and various other trashes. The walls were covered with red wallpaper and there were a few windows with matching red curtains. I could make out a pink circular rug in the middle of the room, and on top of it were piles of random trash. There was a queen sized canopy bed in the room…go on, guess what color it is.

The bed was littered with pillows…and a giant teddy bear? Wow, I wasn't expecting that from a girl like Elesis. I guess she also has a feminine side if you look really, really, really, really closely.

"I bet you know what to do," she crossed her arms and looked at me.

"Make your room messier?" I said. She swung her sword as me and I caught it. I also dodged her kick, only to trip and hit my back on the wall. "Darn," I muttered and she just laughed.

I looked at the far side of the room and saw various exercise equipments like punching bags, weights, and barbells. What the heck is this, a gym?

There was also a collection of swords and spears littered about, but one set of blades grabbed my attention. They were dual blades displayed on a table like some kind of trophy. Ah yes, the signature weapon of Elesis Sieghart, the Ssanggeoms. Wielding two swords in battle is an extremely difficult task; and only talented Saviors can master them…and I heard the Ssanggeoms can only be used by the most powerful Savior.

"I know you're impressed with my sword collection and all, but I didn't bring you here to gawk at them the whole day," Elesis said. She dug through her stuff and threw me a broom and dustpan. "Clean my room will ya? Don't worry…you'll only do this today."

Elesis walked over to her Ssanggeoms and took them off the table. She pointed them at me and grinned, "Start with the weapons, and don't even think about trying anything funny."

I gulped and walked over to the pile of weapons while she followed me. I placed each of them on their respective racks and cabinets. The weapons were heavier than what I usually use, but I could probably still wield them properly. After placing one of her spears on the rack, I turned around and saw a giant two-handed sword lying on the ground. HOLY SHIT! HOW THE HELL COULD SHE CARRY A FREAKINGLY HUGE SWORD LIKE THAT? I know she's a Sword Master and all, but REALLY NOW?

"Umm…that huge sword…am I gonna carry that one too?" I asked. I was hoping she would spare me the agony of carrying it, but alas…she just smirked and nodded. I bent down and grabbed the sword with my two hands. It was difficult, but I managed to lift it after struggling for a few minutes, thank goodness my wounds didn't reopen again.

I started carrying the Great Sword, but Elesis stopped me all of a sudden, inching the Ssanggeoms' blade near my neck. "Don't drag it! You''ll ruin the floor!"

I think I felt a vein pop in my forehead…This is a giant sword and I am an injured prisoner! Complaining internally or externally won't do me any good, so I carried it with my back and finally placed it on its rack.

Once the weapons were done, Elesis eased up on me and sat on her messy bed, tossing the Ssanggeoms beside her. While I was resting, I scanned the room to see if I missed any weapons. Nope, all of them were put away, which means my Tyrfing wasn't in the room. I thought she would be keeping it like some sort of trophy, but I guess I was wrong. Speaking of Tyrfing, I actually feel sorry for the one who had to hold and take it away from me. That sword will curse anyone who wields it; and only an Erudon descendant with immense magical power could counter the blade's powerful curse.

"Hey! Break time's over! Continue cleaning!" said Elesis.

I followed her command and began picking up the scattered clothes and tossed them in a bin. Then I picked up her books and some papers, none of which contained any useful information. I could already see part of the floor, so I must be making progress.

"Why are you even making me do this?" I said while sweeping. I'm a Prince you know! These kinds of tasks should be left to the servants!

"Because I told you to," she said simply. "Besides, you're doing a pretty good job there."

"I will not do this anymore! I'm too tired!" I dropped the broom and turned away from her. I've been cleaning for quite a while and I'm not even half way done yet!

"You will," she said, and she got up from her bed with one Ssanggeom.

"Make me," I said as I crossed my arms. She grabbed my ponytail and held the blade near the tie holding my hair.

"I wonder how you'll look like once I trim you hair~"

"N-No…P-Please don't…I'll continue…" I stuttered. Elesis placed her arm on my shoulder and grinned.

"Good boy! Now that's what I'm talking about!"

I have no choice but to submit to her for now. I'm in her territory and she could kill me anytime; she could probably skewer me with all the weapons in her room, then she'll slice me up like carrots with her Ssangeoms. I'm sure she's sadistic enough to do that.

**.**

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

**.**

"What a tiring day!" I said while plopping down on my bed. It was around 8 in the evening and I was drained. I'm also amazed that they were able to fix my room in such a short amount of time. I was actually expecting them to be done in a week.

"The Chartreuse Division is on patrol tomorrow, so don't do anything crazy. We don't want you to get killed just yet," Elesis informed me.

"Tsk…Don't underestimate me!" I replied. I was getting tired of all these Sieghart people looking down on me.

"Well, you know, I'm just worried about you~" she said in a somewhat sweet voice. "…not."

I thought that was for real just now…me and my crazy imagination. She stuck her tongue out at me and slammed the door shut.

I went to the door and turned the knob…and yes, the lock is still on the outside. They repaired the bed and the window and rebuilt my closet…but they couldn't fix the door knob? I gave up and lied on the bed and stared at the ceiling. I started thinking about that Zero guy again since Elesis mentioned the Chartreuse Division. I haven't seen him yet, but people talk like he's some kind of heartless monster.

The more I thought about it, the heavier my eyelids became. I yawned aloud shifted around until I found a comfortable position to sleep in.

.

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

Lass' POV

**.**

I was staring at the wall again while thinking of a plan. So far none of them seemed good enough. I was just about to formulate a new plan when I heard Shamrock's voice and a bunch of footsteps. "When the heck will you shut that mouth of yours?"

He wasn't talking to me, so I lazily turned my head around to see what all the commotion was about. My eyes widened when I saw them open my door and roughly toss in a purple haired prisoner. It was Arme! How the heck did she get here? Wasn't she supposed to be in the Erudon Castle?

I immediately stood and helped her up from the floor. "Are you alright? Hey Ar…"

"Huh? Who are you?" she looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"What do you mean?" Now it was my turn to get confused and worried. Before I could question her any further, she inched a little closer to me.

"_I'll explain later, let's just pretend we don't know each other for now_," she whispered to me.

"Ah…I'm sorry, I thought you were some one else," I decided to play along. "I'm Lass…err…sorry we had to meet under these circumstances."

"It's no trouble at all; I'm Arme by the way…"

Shamrock looked at us for a moment and scratched his head. "I thought you guys knew each other…one of our allies saw her trespassing on our territory."

"No. I've never seen him before. What going on? What's going to happen?" Arme asked worriedly. Ah…I remember back in the castle that she was a pretty good liar like me…unlike a certain blue haired idiot.

"No matter, I shall ask the higher ups regarding what to do with you," Shamrock said as he left our cell. We stayed silent until the guards finished patrolling the cells.

"Are you alright, Lass?" Arme whispered. She was looking at the healing injury on my right arm, the one that was shot by Lire's sleeping arrow. "Here, let me take care of that."

She placed her soft hand against my wound, which was enveloped by a warm and dim light. It only took a few seconds for the wound to completely disappear. Not even a scar was left and I somehow felt stronger. "The wound was infected with some sort of poison that makes you weaker, but don't worry, I got rid of it and revitalized you as well," Arme smiled warmly at me.

"Th…thanks," I turned my head away to hide by blush. I know she wouldn't see it because the place was dimly lit, but still…

"I'm sorry if I scared you a bit," Arme said. "I just wanted to make sure that they weren't suspicious of us. They would've probably sent in a soldier to guard us closely if they found out we knew each other."

"Heh…it's alright. I'm just glad you didn't get amnesia or something."

She giggled softly before asking another question. "So, where's Sir Ronan?"

"That lucky idiot is inside the castle."

"What?"

"He's 'locked up' somewhere the castle. I don't know how he's doing though."

"We must report to Sir Pierre about this immediately!"

"But how? We're in prison."

"Silly Lass," she winked at me. "I let myself get captured on purpose so that I can help you guys escape. Just buy me some time ok?" I suddenly remembered that Arme has the ability to teleport. She could instantly teleport herself, but she needs to cast a time consuming spell if she has teleport more than 1 person.

Arme sat in a corner and began chanting quietly while I sat on the floor facing the iron bars. In a few minutes, Shamrock arrived and grabbed a stool to sit on. "So, ready for another round of cards?" I asked him.

"You're not gonna win this time. Yesterday was just my unlucky day," he brushed his hair with his hand and smirked confidently at me. The same gray haired guy from yesterday walked to Shamrock and handed him a deck of cards. I couldn't take a glimpse of his face because he walked away too fast.

"What's wrong with her?" Shamrock pointed at Arme, who was sat facing the corner.

"I dunno, she's probably crying or depressed because you locked her up in this crappy prison," I said.

He shrugged his shoulders and distributed the cards. "Ready?"

**.**

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

**.**

"Royal Straight Flush! I win again!" I showed him my cards as proof of my victory.

"T-that's not right! Yesterday you got 10 Royal Straight Flushes, 6 Straight Flushes, 5 Four-of-a-Kinds, and 4 Full Houses! Today you got 5 Royal Flushes in a row! HOW THE HECK IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?" he said with his face turning pale. He grabbed my collar and pulled me against the iron bars. The cards suddenly fell out of my clothes when he started shaking me.

"Damn…"

"So Shamrock's luck has not run out," he said arrogantly before giving my face a black eye.

"Lass!" Arme turned around screamed. Shamrock looked at her in shock as he saw the spell she was trying to conceal. "Quick! There's not much time! Come here!" I kicked Shamrock in the left shin and ran to Arme.

"You!" Shamrock called the gray haired guard who quickly came over. "Quick, remove the lock! Then warn the others!"

The guard unlocked and entered the cell; but before Shamrock could enter, the guard kicked him on the right shin and pushed him down before re-locking the door.

"YOU FOOL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Shamrock shouted. I was about to fight off the gray haired soldier, but I noticed that he was just standing there, as if he was also guarding Arme from them. "YOU TRAITOR! GUARDS! GUARDS! GET OVER HERE! SOMEONE, UNLOCK THIS DAMN CELL DOOR!"

"Alright, it's done!" when Arme's teleportation spell was complete, the three of us stuck right next to each other before a white light surrounded us.

"WAIT! What about Ronan?" I asked Arme. "He's still in the castle!"

"I'm sorry, Lass…We have no choice right now. We'll have to come back at a later time."

I could hear Shamrock shouting out very colourful swear words before we were transported away.

**.**

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

**.**

When the white light was gone, we found ourselves in the air falling to the ground. I landed first, but the guard landed on me afterwards, followed by Arme. I was a bit disoriented cause of the teleportation, but I quickly got over it when the weight of the two started crushing me.

They got off me and the gray haired guard offered his hand to me. "Are you alright?"

I know it was rude of me, but I rejected his hand and stood up on my own. I instinctively went to Arme then growled at him. "Who are you?"

"Don't worry Lass, I'm on your side," he said. I started to loosen up when I looked at his golden eyes; I could tell then that he was being sincere. "We never got a chance to talk whenever we pass by each other in Erudon Castle, and that rarely happens."

"His name is Dante," Arme explained. "He's an Erudon soldier who was sent to spy on the Siegharts. He was also the one who sent us a message regarding your capture."

"Oh, I see," I took his hand and shook it earnestly. "Thank you for helping us…er…and sorry for being rude earlier."

"It's no problem at all," Dante said. "By the way Miss Arme, where are we?"

"Hmm…judging from the surroundings…I guess we're in the Elven Forest…" the mage replied while scratching her violet hair.

"Why didn't you just teleport us back straight to the Erudon Castle?" I asked.

"I-I got nervous when that guy punched you, ok?" Arme replied. "Besides, I had to improvise because the spell was incomplete. I needed more time if I wanted to teleport us to the castle."

"Wait, what about Ronan?" I suddenly remembered. "We have to go back for him, you could teleport me close by and I could…"

"No Lass…" Dante said. "With two prisoners and a spy on the loose, I'm guessing security has been extremely tightened."

"Besides, I can't teleport back there without knowing the area well," Arme added. "What if I accidentally teleport us inside a wall? We could die if that happens…"

I gulped at the thought of being crushed by the wall we get teleported into, but I angrily clenched my fist because I couldn't do anything to help Ronan right now. What if they treat him even worse now that we've escaped?

"Lass, I know what you're thinking…" Arme put her hand on my shoulder to calm me down. "If we want to rescue Ronan, we have to report back to the castle and come up with a better plan. I'm sure they won't fall for the same trick twice…"

She was right. I couldn't be reckless because there's too much at stake. I brushed my hair with my hands and watched Arme cast another teleportation spell.

**.**

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

**.**

**Author's Note: Hope you guys like my fast update pace! I won't update as much when our vacation ends XD Ohh, and special thanks to Altair for Beta Reading! (Disclaimer though, she's not a Beta Reader xD)**


	5. Watashi wa anata no Canary

**Me: Enjoy :D Stupid Writer's Block xD Title means "I am your Canary."  
>Ronan: You were just lazy to update =w=<br>Me: You want me to make Elesis torture you more in this Chapter? ^_^  
>Ronan: Ehh! Nevermind!<strong>

**.**

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter 5: Watashi wa Anata no Canary**

Ronan's POV

**.**

When the morning sun hit my face, I opened my eyes and sat up on my bed. I woke up later than usual because of yesterday, but that's alright because today is the day I'll bust out. As soon my eyes adjusted to the surroundings I immediately removed the bandages and checked my left arm. I grinned internally when I felt magic channelling in my arms.

"Holy Inferno," I said quietly as a white healing light surrounded me, allowing me to fully recover from my injuries. Now that I'm at my 100%, I can finally escape. I could probably leave my Tryfing here and come back for it some other time, because getting back to the Erudon castle is my top priority. Besides, it's not as if any one can touch it…

I turned my head to the door when I heard some one knocking on it. "I'm here Shampoo Boy~!" Ah…it was Elesis, just in time; now I could put my plan into action.

"I wonder what's in store for today~" she said rather happily with a smirk on her face. I sighed and faced her when I stood up. Her smile was immediately replaced with a look of confusion when she saw me.

"Sorry Elesis…" I raised my left hand and pointed my palm her. "Lunatic Force!"

A white frosty orb flies out of my hand. It usually moves slowly, but since Elesis was not that far from me, the attack hit her right away. She immediately became frozen from head to toe, falling to the ground afterwards. Elesis would definitely break out of the crystal encasement soon, but it'll give me enough time to get out of this room.

"Dark Mist!" I quickly cast another spell to aid me in my escape. I cast it at a higher intensity to increase the duration and to become completely invisible.

Luckily for me, she didn't lock the door, so I didn't need to break it down. I opened it and took a peek; when the coast was clear, I left the room and silently closed the door. I locked it too of course…

To make sure that no once notices me, I regulated my breathing as I silently walked down the halls. I was able to pass by the guards in the corridors, so it's going pretty well.

But I guess I spoke too soon when I saw Scarlet standing there with three wolves beside her: there was a red one, a blue one, and a green one. She was talking with a masked guy in green and black uniform. I thought about turning around and finding another exit, but the wolves noticed my scent and ran to attack me. The red one jumped and bit my arm while the green one buried its fangs on my leg. The blue one kept barking and snarling at me.

"What's the mat...RONAN?" Scarlet immediately glared when she saw me. The Dark Mist must be wearing off because I was being attacked. I kicked the green and blue wolves away from me and struggled to get the red one off my arm. When I finally threw aside the red wolf, the masked guy charged towards me and slammed my back to the wall. He gripped my collar tightly and lifted me a few inches above the ground. He gripped his giant sword and got ready to slice me in half, but a familiar voice suddenly interrupted him.

"ZERO, STOP! We can't kill him yet!" I turned my head to see Elesis running towards us. I didn't expect her to thaw out so soon; but right now, I'm glad that she's here…otherwise I would've been dead. They weren't kidding when they said this Zero guy was dangerous. A powerful and intimidating aura was emanating from both him and his mysterious sword. He loosened his grip on my shirt and allowed me to stand on my feet.

I looked around to see if I could fight back, but it was looking grim. In front of me was the powerful Zero, behind him was Scarlet with 3 wolves, and next to us was Elesis, a skilled Savior…and to make matters worse, several guards would be arriving any minute now. It was 3 vs. 1…I wouldn't stand a chance even with my Tyrfing…

"YOU IDIOT! YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL ME THAT EASILY?" Elesis said to me as Zero gave way to her.

"I wasn't trying ki…" I was stopped mid-sentence when I felt Elesis grab my hair and started pulling me back to my room.

"Serves you right, idiot…" I heard Scarlet mutter. Zero just stood there staring at me, I couldn't read the expression on his face because his eyes were covered by that mask.

"Ow, ow! Elesis, stop! I can walk by myself you know!" I told her as she continued pulling my hair.

"What makes you think I'll give you the chance to escape again?" she replied with an annoyed face.

I sighed as I let her drag me back to my room…what's the point?

**.**

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

**.**

Here I was…back in my room. Elesis released my hair and leaned back against the door, taking in a deep breath. I walked to my bed and sat on it, not once did I raise my head.

I don't have anymore plans to escape; what I did earlier was my last and only attempt…and I blew it.

"Hey, have you heard?" Elesis said, breaking the awkward silence in the room.

"…about what?" I replied tiredly.

"Your white-haired friend escaped yesterday."

"Ohh, that. Of course I have…" I overheard one of the maids saying that there was a ruckus in the castle because two prisoners and a spy escaped. Because of that and my earlier attempt to escape, security will be even tighter now. If it was hard for me to escape before, it would be even more impossible now…

"So how come they didn't come for you?"

"Hmph…I…Uhh…" I could hear myself choking…I sighed deeply and continued to stare at the floor. "Heh…I guess it's because my father doesn't care about me…Lass is apparently more important and useful than me…"

I tried to believe in Lass, that he and the others would come back for me…but right now, I'm starting to have my doubts. Why did they leave me behind? Did they think I would slow them down? Was I nothing but dead weight? Heh…so the Erudon heir is nothing but a display trophy after all. Heck, they probably eased up on me during my Abyss Knight test just so I could get the title. So, is it all just a lie? I'm not the strongest Magic Knight in Kanavan? Probably…A real Abyss Knight would've escaped in no time, with or without injuries. I couldn't beat Lire and Ryan when we were ambushed, I couldn't beat Elesis in swordplay, and I couldn't escape from Scarlet and Zero earlier.

After all this time, were all my achievements and accomplishments based only on luck? It was not because of my hard work? It was not because I was skilled and strong enough?

Now that my luck has run out, what am I? What else do I have?

Tsk, I just don't know anymore…Everything is so messed up…

I noticed a hand landing gently on my left shoulder. When I looked up, Elesis was standing before me, looking sympathetically. It didn't look like she was mocking me or anything; it looked like she genuinely felt sorry for me.

"Look man, I'm sorry for what I said…" Elesis looked directly at my hope-deprived eyes. "…But I don't think a father would abandon his own son and heir. Your friend probably wanted to go back for you, but he couldn't because you're locked up inside the castle."

I couldn't believe Elesis was actually comforting me; and just a few days ago she was eating away my self-esteem. Did I really look that pathetic?

"Hmph…I don't want you to start thinking that you're a weakling!" this time Elesis knelt down to my eye level and placed her hand on my head. "It's embarrassing to think that a weakling like you was actually able to escape from me, even if it was just for a few minutes. Also, it was practically 3 vs. 1 back there; even I would've had a difficult time."

I felt my face heat-up because our faces were quite close. After a few minutes, Elesis suddenly noticed the position she was in. I noticed her cheeks going pink when she removed her hand from my head. She stood up and turned around, now with her back facing me.

"D…don't get used to it!" Elesis said rather forcefully. "I don't go around comforting the enemy's heir all the time you know!"

My eyes widened in surprise, but I bet the blush from my face still wasn't gone. You know, underneath all that armor and attitude, she does have a heart after all.

"Hehe, thanks Tsunderella," I smiled and gently rested my forehead on her back. I don't know why I did it; it was probably out of intuition. My forehead was touching the back of her cold armor, but it felt comfortable for some reason.

I felt her jerk at my action, but she stayed still a few seconds before turning to me. Her face wasn't pink anymore, it was as red as a tomato and it looked hilarious.

"Y…you freak! G…get away from me!" she said, pushing me back at the bed. "And don't call me that, IDIOT!"

"Okay, if you say so," my back landed on the bed while I laughed.

"Oh, and you owe me a big favor," she grinned back at me. "I saved you from Zero!"

"Fine, if you say so," I sat up from the bed and looked at her. "But what favor?"

"Well…"

.

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

**.**

"What? I can't sing!" I said in disbelief. We spent the whole afternoon talking and deciding what favor I would do for her. She would tease me and hit me a few times, but since I fully recovered already, I managed to block most of her attacks.

"Of course you can!" Elesis smiled from ear to ear. Really now, of all the things she could've thought up, why did it have to be singing?

"Uh…why would I even sing?"

"Well, that's your favor! It's only a small thing in exchange for saving your life!" Elesis crossed her arms and pouted. "Besides, that's the only reasonable favor I could think of."

"I won't sing for you! Think of something else!" I said while crossing my arms, but I immediately uncrossed them when I saw her reaching for her sword. Elesis swung her sword at me and attempted to hit me on the head with its hilt, but I managed to block it with my arm. She tried stepping on my feet multiple times, but I dodged all except the last one.

"Impressive, you really are recovering," said Elesis laughed and took her foot off my right foot.

"Fine, I'll do it…But what do I sing?"

"Hmm…Romeo and Cinderella?" Elesis grinned, but I shook my head.

"No way, you sing that," I told her. That song was way beyond my vocal range.

"How about Servant of Evil?" Elesis suggested.

"…Only if you sing Daughter of Evil first."

"Then you'll sing Re_Birthday afterwards!"

"But not before you sing Message of Regret," I replied to her. I didn't think that Elesis knew any of these songs until now. My mother used to sing me those 4 songs as a lullaby when I was a child. They were 4 separate songs, but if you sing Daughter of Evil, Servant of Evil, Regret Message, and Re_Birthday in order, then it'll make up one story.

"Forget it, you're the one who has to sing, not me," Elesis shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"Then what do you want me to sing?"

"I know! Why don't you sing Canary?" Really now, why does Elesis insist on making me sing high pitched songs?

"What? Why that?" I asked.

"Well…it kinda fits the situation I guess…"

"Oh fine…" I stood up from the bed and cleared my throat. I heard Amy singing it once, so I closed my eyes and tried to remember the lyrics and melody of the song. I took a deep breath and let the words flow out of my mouth.

…

"_Kitsuite kudasai, watashi no koe, (_Please perceive my voice)

_Karada na do iranai, minikusa wa matou dake,_ (I don't need a body, having it makes me ugly)

_Aishite kudasai, watashi no koe, _(Please love my voice)

_Soredake de kamawanai, watashi wa anata no..._ (That's all I want, I am your…)

_Canary~_"

…

My voice filled the small room as I continued singing. Elesis was sitting on my bed with her legs crossed as she watched me with amazement. Wait, really? I blinked to check and see if it was true; Elesis was looking at me with awe! That was encouraging, so I did my best and continued singing the last few lines of the song.

…

"_Kitsuite kudasai, watashi no koe, (_Please perceive my voice)

_Karada na do iranai, minikusa wa matou dake,_ (I don't need a body, having it makes me ugly)

_Dakishimete kudasai, watashi no koe, _(Please hug my voice)

_Soredake de kamawanai, watashi wa anata no..._ (That's all I want, I am your…)

_Canary~_"

…

I looked at Elesis and saw her eyes sparkling with delight. She stood up from the bed and clapped her hands.

"Great Job! You were amazing! And you sounded a lot like the original singer, Miku!" Elesis continued clapping while I sweat dropped. I remember Amy said that she learned that song from a teal haired singer named Miku…so does that mean I sound like a girl?

I knew Elesis meant the last sentence to be half literal and half a joke, but still…should I take that as a compliment or an insult?

"By the way, interrogation is tomorrow…" Elesis stopped clapping and looked towards the window. I tried to study the expression on her face, but she was looking down and her eyes were hidden under her red bangs. It was almost as if she was hiding something…but what?

"It's getting dark. I'll come back for you tomorrow…" and with that, she unlocked the door and proceeded to leave.

"Hey Elesis…" she stopped for a moment without looking back at me. "Thanks for cheering me up earlier."

"Hmph…like I said, don't get used to it. Seeing depressed people makes me sick anyways…" and with that, she closed the door and locked it.

I was surprised when I looked out the window and saw the orange sky and setting sun. I don't remember the last time a day flew by so quickly. Elesis is pretty good company if she's not busy torturing and insulting you.

I lied down on the bed and waited for my dinner to arrive. I also can't help but wonder what was up with Elesis' attitude just now; she was her usual self at first, but her mood dropped as soon as she mentioned the interrogation. Something tells me I have to be cautious tomorrow.

**.**

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

Elesis P.O.V

**.**

I walked towards my room after having dinner in the banquet hall. I was stuffed! I'm going to hit the hay after I take a nice hot bath.

"Hey Elesis~" I looked to my right and saw Lire walking towards me. I smiled and waved back at her.

"Hey Lire! I haven't seen your partner today, is he on a mission or something?"

"Yeah, Ryan should be returning soon," Lire replied. "The escapees are probably in Erudon Castle by now, so it'll be pointless to keep on searching."

The mention of Erudon Castle suddenly reminded me of Ronan. Who would've thought that Shampoo Boy actually had a nice voice? He was also a nice sparring partner and a decent maid. Heck, if he were a Sieghart, I would've made him my own personal slave!

"Oh, don't forget to bring Ronan for tomorrow's interrogation," Lire said.

Oh…I was trying my best not to think about that. After the interrogation was done, I was worried about whether or not they would keep Ronan alive. Lire noticed that I was staring blankly at my door knob, so she cleared her throat to grab my attention.

"Elesis…I know it's your duty to guard him and all, but please do not get too friendly with him; he's the enemy."

"Yeah, yeah…I know, you don't need to tell me," I put on a smirk and faced her.

"I'm just saying," Lire shrugged her shoulders. "Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Elesis."

"Good night," I watched Lire walk away before proceeding to my own room.

I leaned back at my door and looked towards the window. I stood there for a few moments and shook my head; what Lire said was true…so why does my head hurt every time I think about it?

"Tsk, whatever. Why should I care anyways…?"

I proceeded to my cabinet to grab a change of clothes before heading into the bath.

**.**

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

**.**

**Altair: The song is "Canary" by Miku Hatsune. All the other songs that Elesis mentioned are vocaloid songs. :D Yey Vocaloids! Yes, I invaded the author's note section. :3  
>Me: How'd you get here? O_O Oh wait, you edited my story.<strong>


	6. Interrogation

**Author's Note: ASDFG I've been gone for so long I'm so sorry! T_T So many school requirements + writer's block + lack of inspiration + laziness, whatever. Hahaha. I suck ||orz.**

**Since I'm pretty sure the interrogation sucks, I put a little random hopefully-humorous scene in the end :))**

**.**

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter 6: Interrogation**

Ronan's POV

**.**

I woke up early today. Wait, do I even have to tell you guys about that?

Anyway…Elesis said they'll interrogate me today, but I honestly think that they won't get anything good out of me. My father doesn't even trust me enough to tell me our battle strategies or anything…

As usual, Elesis slammed the door open. I lied down on my bed, crossing my arms beneath my head, pretending that it's just a casual morning.

"Morning Ms. Facial Wash," I said.

"Morning Mr. Shampoo," she replied.

Actually, I noticed that Elesis has been acting weird since yesterday. I was surprised she didn't attempt to smack me with the hilt of her sword when I called her Ms. Facial Wash…

"Uhm…Let's see…what time is it?" she asked.

"Around 7:30, I think?"

"Well, the interrogation starts at 3:00 PM…"

"Ohh…I guess we should wait for time to fly until then!" I tried to cheer her up, because she definitely looked down today. Seeing Elesis like this definitely felt weird; she's usually so lively, especially in the mornings.

"What's wrong Elesis? Got scolded by your daddy?" I teased, and she attempted to smack me with the hilt of her sword. I blocked it of course. I expected her to try hitting me again, but instead she glared at me before withdrawing her sheathed sword.

"I'll be back after lunch, just came by to remind you of the interrogation." And with that, she left the room.

What the heck is up with her? Is it that time of the month where she gets moody or something?

.

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

**.**

The rest of the morning was spent in silence. After lunchtime, Elesis came back like she promised.

"Are you ready?" she asked in an uninterested tone.

"Not really…" I answered back, observing her gestures.

"And why is that?"

"Uhm, its only 12:30, there's still 2 hours and 30 minutes to go…"

"Oh, you got a point there."

"You know, you've been acting weirdly this morning. What's up?"

"Huh? What?" Elesis asked in confusion. She's unenergetic, she comes too early, and then her mind wanders off.

"Nothing. Nevermind~" I know all my previous escape attempts have failed, but with Elesis in this unfocused state, then I'd probably succeed. I tried not to grin as I thought of a new plan, but when I looked at her eyes, something bit me on the inside. Elesis tried to look calm outwardly, but her eyes said otherwise. They reflected uneasiness, concern, and a few other emotions I couldn't read. Was it all because of the interrogation?

Elesis placed her hands on her hips, clicking her tongue and glared at me. "I know that look…you're planning another one of your escape antics aren't you?"

"Tch," I crossed my arms and smirked in return. "I was planning to, but with the way you're acting, it won't be worth it. I have some pride too you know! I don't like taking the easy route." Hey, I can be tsundere too if I want to. I want to escape badly, but seeing that look in her eyes made me pity her…I couldn't just leave her alone. Wait, did I just say that? No, what I really meant was…her depressing aura was weakening me too, that's why I…I…uh…SEE? I suck so much at lying that I can't even lie to myself!

"Whatever…" she took a deep breath and sat on the chair. What? No snarky comebacks?

Time passed by slowly and neither of us talked. Elesis avoided having direct eye contact with me; instead, she chose to stare at a very interesting spot on the blank wall. She's been motionlessly looking at that spot the entire time; I won't be surprised if she remembered every single detail on it.

Finally, I couldn't take the awkward silence anymore. Just when I was about to ask what she was thinking of, the clock struck three, and it was followed by the sound of the door opening. Elesis immediately snapped out of her thoughts and turned to the person at the door.

"Lady Elesis…" it was Ryan. Elesis simply nodded and we both stood up wordlessly. We walked in silence as Ryan escorted us to the fifth floor, where the conference room was. Well, here goes nothing…

.

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

**.**

"What battle strategies do you have?"

"I don't know any." I answered the interrogator honestly.

"What groups or clans have you allied with?"

"I was never informed of whom are allies are…"

"How many spies were sent to the Sieghart Castle?"

"I don't know…"

"What are the capabilities of your army's generals?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Where is the weak spot in your castle?"

"I. DON'T. KNOW! Look, we've been at this for hours. How long will it take for you people to realize that I don't know anything?" I was getting pretty annoyed already, because asking these questions is pretty much like rubbing my uselessness in face.

I seriously, I don't know anything. The only thing I know is about an ongoing negotiation with the Asmodians…which I forced Lass to tell me.

"Are you negotiating with the Asmodians?" Lire suddenly asked, who was on my right next to me.

Huh. Was she reading my mind or something?

She leaned closer to me. "Yes I was." She whispered, with a seductive voice. "It's one of my abilities~"

I gulped.

"Right, that's all I now. You won't get anything out of me even if you threatened kill me," I said in all honesty. I looked around the room and saw everyone's exasperated faces. Elesis leaned by the door with an emotionless face as she observed us.

By this time, Zero got annoyed and pointed his sword in my neck, but Aira put her hand on his shoulder.

"We can't do anything about it if he doesn't know anything. Even Miss Lire's Mind Reading Ability says that he's telling the truth."

"What should we do with him now? He's pretty useless. Should we dispose of him?" Shamrock chuckled coldly. This time, Elesis' eyes widened in surprise.

"No. We can still hold him hostage. I doubt that the Erudon family would launch an attack anytime soon, knowing their heir is with us," all of them agreed at Sapphire's suggestion and I saw Elesis silently letting out a sigh of relief. Well, at least they're keeping me alive. But that would also mean my hell of a tortured life would continue.

.

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

**.**

I sighed and opened the door to my room, I walked in and Elesis followed behind me. I was walking towards my bed, but I felt something land on my right shoulder, so I flicked it away. When I looked at its direction to check what it was, it was a roach. And then it started flying. HOLY GODS OF XENIA IT'S A FREAKING FLYING COCKROACH!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in surprise.

Elesis laughed at my girlish scream. I would've been happy that she finally smiled, but I was too worried about the flying abomination that was flying directly at m…OH MY GAIA! IT'S FLYING RIGHT TOWARDS ME! In one swift movement, Elesis drew her sword and charged at the insect. "Mega Slash!" She slashed the roach in three equal parts and it fell to the ground. Just before I let out a sigh of relief, I saw the three parts twitching. Wait…do roaches do that? I observed it (far away) and saw the three parts each regenerating into a new roach.

"Ehh? What the hell!" Elesis looked at the roaches in surprise. The roaches started moving again and made their way towards us.

"Dangit, Elesis, give me a weapon!" I shouted in panic. Yes, abominations like these deserved to die by the sword.

"No way! You might use the weapon against me," she said and I face palmed. I didn't even think of that…oh right…my common sense isn't functioning properly right now.

"Die roaches! Winding Flash!" Elesis slashed the roaches lots of times, but each part she slashes grows into a new roach.

"WHAT THE HELL BRIDGE?" This is not normal, I swear! I held out my hand in the air and tried forming a whirlwind. "Abyss Storm!"

It drew all the cockroaches in and shred them into many pieces. But each piece again regenerated.

"Dammit!" I live in a world with monsters and magical creatures…and I have never seen anything like this!

Suddenly, the door opened.

"Ah! I'm sorry! My experimental roach went loose, I didn't know it was here" Ryan sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head; beside him was a large jar. He chanted something and all the roaches obediently went inside. I watched as he bowed apologetically and left, and I noticed he had a slight smile in his face, probably because his experiment was a success.

That druid…who in the world would want multiplying cockroaches…flying ones at that! We already have enough trouble dealing with the normal ones.

Wait…something's not right. I turned around slowly and stiffly, and Elesis didn't look very happy.

Angry eyes. Check.

Scrunched eyebrows. Check.

Gritting teeth. Check.

Forehead vein. Check.

Tightly clenched fist on sword hilt. Check.

Glowing aura of doom, evil, malice, and doom…triple check.

Conclusion: I'm screwed.

"YOU!" she suddenly shouted, and I looked at her.

"W-w-wait a minute! Why are you getting angry at me?"

Crap. I don't wanna know what's going to happen to me next. Holy gods of Xenia, if you can hear me…have mercy on my poor body…

.

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

**.**

**Author's Note: Hahaha. So yeah, I dunno how to write anymore, so yeah. And I won't show how Elesis will torture Ronan out of her annoyance. Unless my beta-reader decides to put it in. :))**

**Altair: You seriously put in the multiplying roaches idea? o_O**

**Me: Yeah. So hahaha, sorry if you didn't like the randomness~ R&R~ :3**


End file.
